If Anime Characters Knew About Our Shipping Pairs
by Katfanfics
Summary: These are stories of our one and only OTPs finding out about us shipping them. Please tell me your favorite OTPs so I can write a story for them. They can be from any anime, any character. I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME CHARACTERS OR ANIME!
1. SoMa

**If Anime Characters Knew About Our Shipping Pairs: Soul and Maka**

-Soul and Maka's Apartment-

Maka was on her computer and came across a website called "Soul Eater Wiki".

"What the hell is this?" She clicked o nthe link to find a picture of the gang, including her. This was pretty freaky. She saw a search bar and so tried out this "wiki" page.

"Hmm... Soul Eater Evans. Enter." It showed a picture of Soul and everything about him.

"What is this website?!" Maka read the page.

"Yo, what the... Why does it have a picture of me?!" Soul exclaimed as he saw the website. He sits next to me to look at the page.

"I...Don't know.." Maka responded. She decided to test it again. _Maka Albarn_. Her picture came up and everything about her was there. She read each and every paragraph and came up to a certain paragraph. Her eyes widen from what she just read. **(A/N: Made this paragraph up by myself. Its not on the wiki.)**

 _Maka Albarn is patners with Soul Eater Evans. Because of this, Soul and Maka are shipped together, meaning people think that Soul and Maka would be a good couple. This was made by many Soul Eater fans, especaily otakus (Click here to learn about Otakus). Characters that are shipped together have a name that combines both names. Soul and Maka's ship name is SoMa._

Soul read the paragraph and his eyes widen, big.

"W-what?! SOMA?! A GOOD COUPLE?!" Soul yelled. His hands were holding is head and Maka just stared at the screen only being able to nod. Maka was sitting there still processing everything. She all of a sudden starts to blush. _Me and Soul? Together? That can't be right?_ She bring another tab up and search _SoMa._ She scrolls through and sees one link that says, "A SoMa fanfiction. Much fluff! Oneshot." She clicks on the link and Soul and her eyes widen at reading this "fanfiction".

"This is crazy!" Soul said. I nod in agreement. There was silence. Soul turns his head to me.

"Do you think this is weird? That people are saying we would be a cute couple." He asked me. I look at his red ruby eyes.

"I-I don't know. Would it be weird if we _did_ start dating? I think thats the real question." Maka said in response. They stayed there in silence for a while and then went back to find out more about this shipping thing.

In the end, they found out that everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , wanted them to be a couple and that fanfictions were the weirdest, yet amusing thing to read. They even found one about Black*Star and Tsubaki and their ship name was TsuStar. They were able to get over the weird part and understand it clearly (well, almost. Soul still creeped out by people's imaginations from the fanfictions).

 **Hiya! I hope you will enjoy my BRAND NEW SERIES,** _ **If Anime Characters Knew About Our Shipping Pairs!**_ **The next one I think will be on NaLu or maybe TsuStar. Tell me your favorite OTPs and I'll try to make a story about them finding out. My favorite OTPs got to be SoMa, NaLu, and Erza and strawberry cake. Please review and have a great day! (^.^)/ 3**

 **-Kat**


	2. NaLU

**If Anime Character Knew About Our Shipping Pairs: Natsu and Lucy**

-Fairy Tail-

"Do you really think you could beat me, Flame-Brain?!" Gray laughed at Natsu.

"Yeah, I do! Wanna know how I know? Because I have before, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled at Gray. Their foreheads bumped and there was blue light around Gray and red light around Natsu. Lucy sighs at their childish acts.

"Lucy~! The new addition to Sorcerer Magazine is here!" Mira yelled from across the guild hall. Lucy's eyes perked up and ran straight to Mira like a child would do when their parents had candy.

 _Now I'm the child..._ Lucy thought.

"Thanks, Mira!" Lucy thanked Mira. She sat down at one of the seats at the bar and flipped through the magazine.

"Man~, I wish I was in the magazine!" Lucy day dreamed.

"Huh? _Best Pairs That Should Be Couples_?" Lucy said out loud. Mira heard and quickly went to Lucy.

"Read it out loud, Lucy." Mira chirped.

 _I didn't think Mira was that much of a match-maker!_

"Uh, ok." Lucy clears her throat and starts reading.

 _We went to Japan and America to find out which two pairings of people would be a cute couple, also known as a "ship". The people they chose were mostly from Fairy Tail, so this will be all dedicade to Fairy Tail!_

"Wow! Fairy Tail has got to be very well known." Lucy said. Mira grabs the magazine and reads the list of "couples".

 _Top 10 Ships: Fairy Tail Addition-_

 _10\. Freed and Mira- Just an adorable ship!_

 _9\. Alzack and Bisca- Well...Their married..._

 _8\. Romeo and Wendy- Young love!_

 _7\. Elfman and Evergreen- Manly love...That sounded weird._

 _6\. Loki and Aries- We have a spirital ship! Amazing!_

 _5\. Gajeel and Levy- This cute ship is like a movie couple! The bookworm meets the bad boy._

 _4\. Gray and Juvia- Water makes ice and ice is put into water. WTF? Who writes this part? Seriously,we need to upgrade._

 _3\. Jellal and Erza- The power ship! Blows everyone away!_

 _2\. Cake and Erza- Wait, WTF?! People ship Erza to strawberry cake?! WTF IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE!_

 _Now, for the top ship. Out of every ship in this list, this one was one of the most popular ship the almost everyone wants CANON (Canon-Pretty much means to happen). The top ship is..._

 _NATSU AND LUCY!_

 _That's right folks! The fire dragon slayer and the celestial spirit wizard is the top ship! They are cute together, I have to admit. We have quotes from people who ship Natsu and Lucy._

 _Amanda Gran- "OMG! Natsu and Lucy are the cutest! Honestly, I wish they had feelings for each other! AHH, just so cute!"_

 _Sasha Holli- "Can we just take a moment and apperitiate how many times Natsu and Lucy has had moments. Like, holy crap! If one of their moments equaled to one dollar, we would all be billionairs."_

 _Josh Crook- "Dude, Natsu could so get laid by Lucy and all the girls would be like, 'I so ship them!' I mean they are a cool couple. So, yeah. I'm a NaLu supporter. Ya got a problem with that? Huh?!" *Thank you to our camera man for protecting us from Josh Crook*_

 _There you go, folks! The top 10 ships from Fairy Tail! Tell you what you think next time we come to you!_

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled as Mira finished the article with doey eyes. Natsu crashes through the bar and falls next to Mira, who isn't paying attention at all. Lucy grabs the magazine from Mira's hand re-reads the list.

"Y-you can't b-be serious! Natsu and..." Lucy's face goes to a blank face.

"Natsu and... what?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Huh?" Natsu notices the magazine in Lucy's hand and grabs it. He quickly reads it and his eyes widen.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screams getting Lucy out of her trance.

"T-they sh-ship u-u-us..." Natsu slowly says to Lucy who was looking at Natsu with a scared face. Lucy nods her head slowly.

The rest of the day is something that can't really be explained.

 **I hope you like this chapter! I really liked writing the list and Josh Crook... Becareful! Also, tell me if you agree with the list or if you disagree and tell me how your ship list goes and if I made you laugh because I love making people laugh. NALU FOR LIFE! DON'T EVEN ARGUE BECAUSE IT'S A FACT THAT THEY ARE ONE OF THE CUTEST SHIPS EVER!**

 **Please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	3. Tomoya and Tomoyo

**If Anime Characters Knew About Our Shipping Pairs: Tomoya and Tomoyo**

 **Suggested by: Professor Soul**

It was another beautiful day in Spring and Tomoyo was in the computer lab, working on a paper. Searching and searching was the only thing Tomoyo was doing until Tomoya came walking in.

"Yo." Tomoya said. He took a seat next to Tomoyo and looked on her computer.

"Whatcha' doing?" He asked, looking at the web page full of words and paragraphs.

"I'm researching for a paper." Tomoyo said, not taking her eyes off of the screen. Tomoya shrugged and leaned in his chair. Tomoya looked around the computer lab until he came cross two girls looking at them. He rose a brow to them and they quickly ran out the room.

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know..." Tomoya walked over to where the girls were and found a piece of paper on the ground. Tomoya reluctantly picked up the note and read it. Tomoyo came behind him and read the note too.

 _Don't you think that Tomoyo and Tomoya would be a cute couple?!_

 _Totally! Wait.. Isn't everyone like "making" them a couple?_

 _Like shipping?_

 _Yeah, that's the word! I think people already ship the two._

 _They are super cute together._

 _I know right?!_

 _They would be unstoppable! I mean their names are practically they same!_

 _It's fate I tell you._

The note ends with the five cringe worthy words. Tomoyo and Tomoya slowly looked at each other.

"What the hell..." Tomoya said. Tomoyo's eyes widen and she does her special 100 kick combo to Tomoya.

"I REFUSE T BE SHIPPED WITH THIS IDIOT!" Tomoyo yelled out. She grabbed her stuff and left the very injured Tomoya laying on the ground with a bump onthe head, a bloody nose, and a possibly broken rib. Tomoya groaned in pain.

"What did I do to reserve this..." Tomoya groaned and laid on the ground, not caring that people are around him.

 **I know! I know! I know! I've been out for a LONG time and the only excuse I have is that my friends and I have been planning to go to Universal Studio Japan tomorrow! Please forgive! I know it's short but I hope you liked it at least. Please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	4. Kid and Maka

**If Anime Characters Knew About Our Shipping Pairs: Kid and Maka**

 **Suggested by: crystalmy188**

DWMA, where kids who can turn into weapons and people who can wield the weapons train at. Lord Death, or Shinagami-san, created this school and his son, Death the Kid, or Kid, goes to this school.

-School Library-

Kid was sitting a one of the wooden tables, reading books about kishins as he had to make a full out report to present to the new students coming to the DWMA.

"Erggg! I'm going on the computer! I've had enough with these _asymmectrical_ books and confusing wording!" He stomped his way to the computer section in the library and headed for a website about kishins. He found one that said _Soul Eater Wiki: Kishins_.

"Why does it have Soul's name?" He reluctantly clicked on the website and found things about a kishin that he didn't even know. On the side, it showed the top pages and so he clicked on one of his friend's; Maka Albarn.

"What is this devil site?!" He whisper yells at all the information.

"Wait... What?!" Kid's eyes widen at the paragraph about everyone's relationships with her. He read his and he got so weirded out. Then, at the worst time ever, Maka came behind him to talk to him.

"Hey, Kid! Hmm? What's this website?" Maka asked. She looked at the website and remembered clearly what was on it and the thing about Soul and her.

"Oh my Shinagami! No, no, no, no, NO!" Maka dropped her books and ran as fast as possible. Kid could have done the same yet, he kept reading this strange paragraph about people "shipping" Kid and Maka. Apparently, Maka is shipped with all of their guy friends.

"Wow... HOW COULD PEOPLE THINK I COULD LOVE A GIRL WHO IS ASYMMETRICAL AS HELL?!" He yelled.

 **Heya~! This one is short and I didn't know what to do, but hopefully you liked the ending sentence. Oh, Kid and his symmetry. I mean honestly, he should just marry the one thing that will stay symmectrical. I think I might post a part from my personal writing story and when I mean "personal story" I mean stories I write but don't post on . So if I do post a part, please enjoy. Other than that, please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	5. Rogue and Lucy (RoLu)

**If Anime Characters Knew About Our Shipping Pairs: Rogue and Lucy (RoLu)**

 **Suggested by: Hikari Kimono**

"Ah~, I can't even comprehend how people think Natsu and I would be cute couple." Lucy groaned. It's been a week since the Sorcerer's Magazine came out. Lucy and Natsu are still friends, it's just there is a awkward thing between each other.

"Really? I think you and Na- Hold up. Someone's calling from the lacrima." Mira rushed over to the light lacirma.

"Hel-"

"COOL! MIRA-SAN PICKED UP!" A excited voice came out. It was Jason.

"Hello Jason. What may you need today?" Mira smiled.

"Well! From the last article, people have been sending letters about their ships. One that came up a lot was RoLu; Rogue and Lucy."

"Oh really?!" Mira happily said. "Lucy, did you hear that?" Mira looked back at the blonde mage who's head was hung low.

"Yes..." She groaned. Just then, the guild door slammed open.

"WHERE'S FROSHE?!" Rogue shouted in worry.

"Excuse us but, Froshe has gone missing." Sting calmly said. Rogue flashed in front of, you guessed it, Lucy.

"Where's Froshe?" He hissed. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Cool! Cool! COOL! ROGUE AND LUCY ARE HERE! COOL!" Jason fist bumped the air. **(A/N: Jason is me if I ever meet Lucy or Rogue XD)**

"Eh, I don't know whe-"

"Rogue, did you hear that people were shipping you and Lucy together? Isn't that cute?!" Mira squealed.

"FROSHE WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted, ignoring the bar maiden.

"WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO PEOPLE?!" Lucy questioned his actions.

"Sorry for disrupting you guys. ROGUE WAIT UP!" Sting ran after his dragon slayer friend.

"We meet again later, Carla." Lector flirted with Carla. Happy's hands turned into fists.

"Love rival." He had fire in his eyes. **(A/N: Juvia took over Happy 0.0)**

"Boys. Wendy, don't get caught up in them." Carla sighed.

-Saber Tooth's Guild Hall-

"Froshe! Don't ever leave the guild hall again!" Rogue cried into his cute exceed.

"Fro thinks so too!" Froshe happily said.

"Hey, Rogue." Sting looked over to Rogue.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what Mira said to you? Something Lucy and you." Sting asked. Rogue looked to the ceiling, recalling what Mira told them.

 _"Rogue, did you hear that people were shipping you and Lucy together? Isn't that cute?!"_

A dark shadow covered his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lector asked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted like he did when Ichiya flashed in front of him. "WHY DIDN'T LISTEN TO HER?!" He messed his hair up.

"C-Clam down." Yukino tried to comfort the loud Rogue.

"I'm done." Rogue stopped and fell back to the floor.

"R-Rogue?" Sting had worry laced in his word.

"Fro thinks so too." Froshe said. **(A/N: KYAAA! Froshe is my absolute favorite exceed of all time! :3)**

 **What I wrote is not a master piece. It's a nooby piece. Anyway~, SCHOOL IS SOOOOOO CLOSE! ;~; I haven't started school yet. I know some people have though. Good luck in surviving. Omg, I realized that Froshe should just keep a map in his frog suit. He's too cute!/)^3^(\ Please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	6. Naruto and Sasuke

**If Anime Characters Knew About Our Shipping Pairs: Naruto and Sasuke**

 **Suggested by: Guest**

-Back When They Were Still In School (like episode 1 etc.)-

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison as they overheard some girls talking about them. Of course they would eaves-drop together, like a team, if they hear people talking about the both of them in the same conversation.

The girls looked at the two boys whom had blown their cover away. Smooth.

The two girls were startled, wide eyed, and they ran away with the boys pointing at each other in disgust. They were absolutly done with life and those girls and whoever told them about this.

-In The Classroom-

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Ino tackled the mentally battered Naruto to the ground, fire in their eyes, like a wolf. The thing about Naruto and Sasuke has spread quite quickly to the classroom. The thing was that everyone thought, "Poor Sasuke," and, "Ugh, freaking Naruto would."

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Sakura shouted, punching him in the face. She left a purple and dark blue bruise on his cheek as Ino had been kicking on the side with powerful kicks of her feet.

"WHY OF ALL PEOPLE YOU?! YOU'RE A GUY, TOO!" Ino yelled. **(A/N: I would like to say I have nothing against gay people... Just go with it, ok? Ok ^^)**

"It's not my fault! Who would even want to date that jerk, anyway?!" Naruto said, trying to defend him. The room went dead silent as all the girls turned their heads in one motion to together with eyes a tiger.

"You idiot..." Sasuke muttered as all the girls attacked Naruto for saying such ridiculousness.

 **Heyyy... Really been a long time. Well, to catch you guys up to my life (that I'll let you in): I got into Kpop [a lot], I turned 13 ^^, andddd I'll be going to Japan again this summer. I apologize for all the people who have stuck with this story for staying with a crap author (Hey! That's me!). IDK when I'll post again but the fact that people are requesting and liking the story had put a lot of guilt on my shoulders, so yea. And I'm sorry this is like really short.**

 **Anyway, please review and have a great day (or night for me) (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


End file.
